Waiting is Never Fruitless
by MyLifeIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends secretly in love, what happens when Bella confesses her feelings for him? One-Shot. Rated M for Lemon. AH. Won 1st Place in the "For My Valentine" A Twilight Love Story Contest.


**Winner of 2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**  
Title: Waiting is Never Fruitless**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**  
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends secretly in love, what happens when Bella confesses her feelings for him? One-Shot. Rated M for Lemon. Written for 2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**. **A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**  
For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood below the tenebrous sky, waiting. It was something I had always done, wait. Although I had no fruit as an outcome. I waited for him my whole life, but all my efforts were unyielding. Tonight would be different; tonight I would find out if I was rewarded. Tonight I would find out if Edward Cullen loves me.

It was a risky step to take, leaving the card through the mailbox of his apartment. Also unromantic, immature and childish but I could think of no other way but to do it to his face. As I was much to cowardly to admit it to his face, I settled for a note in his mailbox. I was still exposing myself to rejection though. Something I had hid from all my life.

I have been in love with Edward for a long time now. Five years to be exact. We were still in High School when I had fallen in love with him. We became best friends and remained so even now throughout our busy college life in Harvard. We were very closely knitted together, but that was all we were. Friends.

As I remained silent of my love for him, I had to endure the torture of seeing other girls date him. It stabbed at my heart a million times to see him with them, kissing them, hugging them, and stroking their hair. I had always wanted it to be me in his arms but I was never brave enough to request my place there.

The outcome of tonight decided my fate. It was as if a coin flipped to decide my destiny just kept spinning in the air, never landing. Never announcing its verdict. As Edward would soon announce his. I stood teetering, hearing the splashes of the water fountain as it was reunited with the pool below. In a sense I was the water suspended in air, waiting to be reunited with my pool of water. Edward.

As the seconds torturously ticked on, on the big grand clock behind me, my mind kept hinting to the inevitable. I didn't listen though, I _needed_ to know. Even if he told me he didn't love me and things would remain awkward between us for the rest of our lives, I would still have the satisfaction of knowing. I wouldn't be living my life on the foundation of doubt.

I imagined what Edward's reaction would have been when he picked up my letter. I imagined him waking up with the messy hair that he always has. I imagined him walking to his kitchen to eat breakfast, scratching his morning stubble as he walked. He would lazily open the fridge and if it was lacking milk, he would yell at his roommate, Emmett, for 'hogging all the milk!'. After eating an Alpen bar, if there was no milk for cereal, he would go into the living room and sit on the couch for a few minutes, wondering what he should do next. He would then remember the prickly surface of his jaw and run to the bathroom before Emmett did. He would shave and shower, emerging as the Greek Adonis he is. He would then check what classes he had that morning before heading out. That was his daily routine. However I knew that this day was different for him, because this evening he must have found my note.

I had decided to be brave and take charge of my life. I left the Valentine's Day card in his mailbox before he came back from his classes. That card which would either give me an endless epitome of happiness or a long torturous life of hollow grief. In the card I proclaimed my feelings for him and told him to meet me at the fountain in the middle of campus at eight to tell me his answer.

I impatiently started tapping my foot and glanced at my watch. _Quarter past eight_. Even though I knew it was true I refused to acknowledge the fact that he wasn't going to come. He was so disgusted by me that he wasn't even going to come and reject me.

A huge lump of sand blocked my throat and my vision turned watery. Suddenly it started raining, the raindrops mingling with the tears on my face. Even though I had come prepared for it, I didn't know rejection would be this cruel. I wrapped my arms around myself in a futile attempt to shield myself from the unrelenting cold. The fact that I was wearing very skimpy jean shorts and a baby blue singlet which were both soaked through, did not help the whole keeping warm factor.

As I stared at the direction from which Edward _should _have been coming, I felt myself crumbling. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, not caring that I was being drenched to the bone even more. I hugged my knees to my chest as sobs wracked through my body. I felt myself coming undone by the seams, I was falling apart. I tried and tried to hold myself together but I failed and fresh torrents of tears flowed down my face.

I stood up feeling numb. I looked at the clock again in some hope that _I _had got the time wrong. I wasn't that lucky. It was twenty past eight. The last piece of hope was wringed out of me, slowly and painfully. I began walking, I had no sense of direction. I didn't know where I was going, and quite frankly, I didn't want to know. I didn't care anymore. I just let my feet guide me wherever they would want me to go. I had no destination now, even the journey wasn't worth it.

"Bella!" I had only walked about ten steps when I heard a shout from behind me. I turned quickly, my wet limp hair whipping around my face, to see Edward running towards me. I could tell from this distance that he was as thoroughly soaked as I was. His normally wild hair was matted around his face with some of it falling into his eyes and creating a fringe. He was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. Both of them were wholly doused. His wet shirt clung to his torso and I could see the outline of his eye-popping abs. His converses splashed in the puddles made by the rain as he jogged towards me. I saw that he had my card in his hand and I could hear him panting as if he had run the whole way here. I felt sick as he came closer and closer to me. I didn't know what to feel. Joy that he came here, worry about what he had thought of the card or sorrow about the inevitable rejection which was coming.

"Bella," he breathed as he came to a halt in front of me. It was as if time froze and everyone else disappeared. It was only him and I now, preserved in time. I saw the features of his face more clearly now, lit by the dim lamps on the fountains. He was blinking rapidly, ridding his eyes of the water which kept building up as a cause of the rain. I was glad that it was raining, that way he couldn't see that I had been crying. That way he couldn't see how deeply I was hurt. I saw his chest heaving and I was tempted to reach out and trace my fingers along his marvelous abs. I saw his perfectly chiseled jaw and his plump pink kissable lips which were slightly open. Last of all, his hypnotizing endless emerald orbs. I looked away quickly before I got lost in them as I usually did.

"Is this true?" he asked, still breathing heavily and he held up the card which I had shoved through his mailbox only three hours ago. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course," I was surprised that my voice was stable and calm since I was screaming inside. I closed my eyes as a new torrent of tears broke free. I knew where this was going. Edward was going to be the perfect gentleman and let me down easy.

"Bella-" he started. I could tell from his tone what his answer would be and I wasn't going to stick around and be humiliated by him.

"It's okay Edward. I understand," with that I turned and started walking but he caught my wrist and span me around. He used too much force and in the momentum I was slammed into his chest but he didn't push me away. Instead, he stared into my eyes.

"No, Bella. You've got it all wrong," he whispered while he stroking my face. "I love you."

Those three words were like awakening from the dead. They were the most beautiful harmony to my ears. It was as if the sky had suddenly brightened after a dark storm, the rainbow appearing. I felt infinite joy, I wanted to go to some place really high and scream to the world that he loves me. Edward Cullen loves me! Pure ecstasy bubbled inside me as I gawked at him.

"I always have. Bella I'm so sorry it took me this long to admit it and I'm sorry I was late I was just-" he started rambling. It was one of his cute habits. He would ramble when he was nervous. I cut his rambling by grabbing his collar and pulling his face down to mine.

"Why are you still talking?" I whispered hoarsely and crashed my lips down on his. He was quick to respond as he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I eagerly granted. His arms wound around me to rest at my hips and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his thick untamable hair and knotted them within it, tugging on the roots slightly, eliciting a sexy and satisfying moan from him which I quickly swallowed up. His lips were smooth and glassy, his tongue soft against mine as they both battled for dominance. I could feel his passion poured into the kiss, his longing, his hunger. I, in response, poured all of my love for him in that kiss too. In that kiss I conveyed how long I had waited for him, how long I had wanted this to happen. It felt as if years went by, when only mere seconds had passed as we stood kissing in the rain.

I didn't want to stop but he eventually pulled away and I frowned.

"You have to breathe Bella," he reminded me that I needed oxygen and I hadn't realized it until he told me. I sucked in a sharp breath and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Suddenly Edward was pulling me alongside him, with his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Where are we going?" I said resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping both of my arms around his torso. I didn't really care where we were going, as long as I was with him, nothing mattered.

"To my apartment. Look at you! You're freezing. I need to get you out of the rain!" he said as he took off his unzipped leather jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I stared at him in awe of how caring he was being. I really should have admitted my love for him years ago! _Better late than never though! _He laced our fingers together as we walked and I gripped his hand tightly.

He pulled me into his apartment as soon as we got into his building and started fussing over me. He turned the heating up in the flat and took me to his bathroom, standing me under the automatic drier it had fixed on the ceiling. I was thankful for the heat that was pouring on me, I was so cold, I was numb and so couldn't even feel the pain. As I was warming up, Edward was pacing, kicking himself to not getting there on time. How, because of him, I could have caught pneumonia and died. I tried to calm him down and tell him he was over-reacting but he wouldn't listen. After I had dried off, he took me to his living room, lay me down on the couch and got a couple of blankets for me.

"Wait here; I'm gonna go get you a hot chocolate."

"Edward," I sighed. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"No. You could have died because of me," without even waiting for my response he bounded into his kitchen and started preparing the hot chocolate.

"Hey Edward!" I called.

"Yeah?" was his reply.

"Where's Emmett?"

"Out with Rose. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering," I smiled deviously.

"Here you go," he came back into the room and placed the hot chocolate in my hands. I sat up and he settled on the foot of the very long couch. We sat in companionable silence as I drank my hot chocolate, once I had finished I placed it on his coffee table. I reached out to him and he understood what I meant. He immediately kicked off his shoes, peeled the blankets off me and lay next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my petite frame and laying the blankets over us again.

I buried my face in his neck and inhaled. He smelt wonderful; he had his own unique scent, like cinnamon and honey. Delicious. I placed a feather light kiss there before raising myself to eye level with him.

"How long have you loved me?" he whispered while stroking my hair.

"Ever since I saw you," I answered honestly.

"Really?" he looked taken aback.

"Yeah," I said my hand resting on his cheek and my other hand on his back tracing random patterns.

"Well I've loved you ever since I saw you kiss Mike."

"Really?" now it was my turn to be surprised.

"I mean I loved you before but I realized it when I you kissed him."

"But Edward, what about all the girls you dated?"

"They were nothing Bella," he said, his sweet breath fanning across my face and mesmerizing me, turning me incoherent. "All I've ever wanted is you."

"You can have me," I said and we both knew that there was a deeper meaning to what I said. Edward leaned in carefully and captured my lips with his. His kiss was light and patient at first but then a sudden fire ignited in both of us and we were hungry. Edward's tongue explored my mouth as my hand trailed down his chest, something I had always wanted to do. Edward flipped us over so he was on top of me, his body flush against mine. His hands roamed down the side of my body, while his tongue continued massaging my own. My hands fisted in his hair while his lips continued teasing me, they moved up and along my jaw. Then up to my earlobe which he lightly grazed, leaving open-mouthed kisses on it, sucking on my sensitive spot behind my ear. He then moved to my neck, nipping, sucking and biting it, emitting breathless gasps from me and I knew there would be a mark on neck the next morning but it didn't matter, because I was already his. He didn't need to mark me to show that.

I slipped my hand under his shirt and traced his muscles, which rippled underneath my touch. He shuddered and his mouth attacked mine again, both meeting in a frenzy of love, lust and want. His hand travelled down my body, past my hip and down my bare legs, resting on my calf. He suddenly grabbed it and hitched my leg over his hip, creating delicious friction between us. We both let out moans of pleasure.

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom," he whispered huskily in my ear, increasing the wetness between my legs. I nodded meekly as he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, never breaking our kiss. I heard a door being pushed open and being slammed shut just a second after. I felt myself being settled onto a soft warm surface. Our kiss was interrupted as Edward climbed on the bed next to me.

I kneeled up straight towards him, fisted his shirt in my hand and slammed my lips to his once again. His hands slipped under my camisole slightly, teasing the skin just above the hem. I moaned in his mouth as his hands travelled further north and brushed my breasts. My hands, which were previously at Edward's nape, started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Bella, are you sure?" he halted my hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I've waited for this my whole life," with that we continued into our night of pleasure and love.

I marveled at Edward's perfectly toned stomach once his shirt was off and thrown in a random direction of the room. I pushed Edward down on his back and climbed on top of him slowly, teasing him with the full view of my lace clad cleavage. His eyes widened and he pulled my singlet over my head in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, this has got to go," he said indicating to my bra. "May I?"

"Oh, please," I said excited about the pleasure he would provide me with. His hands swiftly travelled to my back and unhooked my bra, releasing my awaiting breasts. He peeled off my bra and it landed somewhere in his room.

"Gorgeous," he muttered, his eyes fixed on my chest. His hands reached up and grabbed one mound in each hand as he started massaging them. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned his name.

He then flipped us over so he was on top of me. His head dove down and he sucked and nipped one breast while massaging the other with his other hand. His tongue circled my perk nipple, and then finally placed open-mouthed kisses on it. After placing a few kisses on my breast, he blew on it, creating tingling sensations down my spine.

"Oh Edward," I breathed as he switched breasts, never ceasing the fire building inside me. I needed him and I needed him now. His head started moving further down now, licking the valley of my breasts and continuing down, dipping his tongue into my belly button. He started to lick the waistband on my jean shorts, teasing me to breaking point.

"Edward," I tried to whine but it came out as a panting gasp.

"Hmm?" he muttered acting if he knew nothing of the need that was building inside of me. "What do you want Bella? Tell me want you want," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I need you," I gasped.

"What do you need Bella?" he asked rising to eye-level with me so I could see the smug tantalizing grin on his face.

"I need you to fuck me," I growled in his ear.

"Gladly," he said grinning. He travelled further down my body until he was at my shorts. He quickly unzipped them, fumbling with the button and shed them off me. He paused for a moment when he saw my bright red thong and smirked up at me, indicating to my underwear which matched the red bra he had rid me off earlier. I winked at him and he resumed his task. My thong was also hastily thrown off me.

"Beautiful," Edward murmured as he stared at the wet folds of my glistening pussy, while his lips traced past my hip, down my thigh, frustratingly close to where I wanted them to be. However Edward didn't relent to me and proceeded to kiss down my leg, picking up my heel and licking it. He then payed the same amount of attention to my other leg, before rising up to where I wanted him to be. As he looked up and I saw the desire, passion, love and pure lust in his eyes, I knew we were done playing and teasing. He needed me as much as I needed him.

I whimpered softly as his head dove down to my heated core, gasping as his tongue traced my slit, going up and down. Finally his tongue reached my clit, first circling it and nibbling and sucking it, causing my hands to grip his hair tightly. Just as I was about to reach my climax he added two fingers inside of me and started pumping them in and out of me, all the while delighting my clit. I felt an unknown sensation come over me, like the earth moving, and I felt like I was climbing, reaching my peak. My head was thrown back and my hands clutching the sheets as I reached the height of my climax. I felt like I was flying, I could see streaks of color underneath my eyelids.

"Edward!" I panted, bringing my head up and opening my eyes as I abruptly fell from my peak, my sex convulsing around his fingers and my arm and leg muscles contracting at a rapid rate, overloading me with bliss. His tongue lapped up all of my juices as I came. That had to be the most mind-blowing orgasm anyone could ever have.

Edward rose up and kissed my lips tenderly letting me taste myself on his tongue. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.

"I love you," he whispered while I rested my head on his shoulder, catching my breath.

"Me too," I said then I smirked, looking at him. "My turn," I winked at him before tossing him over so I was straddling his waist and began to fumble with the zip on his trousers. He lifted his hips to help me remove his jeans. _So, he's a boxer guy, _I thought looking at his underwear. I ogled at his long erect manhood once I had ripped his boxers off. I licked the tip of his cock, teasing him, torturing him, just as he had done the same to me earlier.

"Bella," he gasped, grabbing my head to guide me up and down his dick. I bobbed my head along the length of his manhood licking and sucking, causing him to reward me with animalistic sounds. I sucked faster as I knew that he was reaching his climax, I took all of him into my mouth, swallowing the gagging sensation that arose, and as I came up I grazed my teeth along his length.

"Ugh Bella," he groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"As I he said that I reached over and began to massage his balls which were swollen with the semen he needed to eject. I scraped my teeth along his length again and that sent him toppling over his edge.

"Fuck Bella!" he screamed as he came violently into my mouth. His cum wasn't disgusting as I had been told by others, it was sweet and I sucked him dry of all his juices while his member went flaccid from his powerful orgasm. As I climbed back up his body, I saw that his eyes were closed from the intensity of his climax. I wasn't done yet though.

I attacked his neck and travelled down, placing open-mouthed kisses on both of his nipples. I continued down, licking his abs, which rippled once again. As I did so, I felt him become erect again.

"Time for round two," I whispered in his ear.

"Hell yeah," he said hoarsely while encasing me in his arms and rolling us around again so he was on top of me. He lined himself up with my entrance and glued his mouth to mine.

"Bella," he whispered lovingly in my ear. "This is gonna hurt okay?"

I nodded meekly and bit my lip preparing for the pain I knew would come. Edward entered me slowly at first then stopped when he hit my barrier.

"Ready?" he whispered looking deep into my eyes. All I could do was nod. Suddenly, he thrust forward and broke my hymen. I bit Edward's shoulder as I felt the sharp shooting pain course through my body and I felt warm liquid pour out. _Blood._ I refused to let the screams which were built up in my body escape because I knew Edward would hurt if he saw me hurting. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears leaking out. Edward wiped them away with his lips and rested his cheek against mine. He was unmoving inside me. Slowly I felt the pain starting to fade. I nodded to him letting his know it was okay for him carry on. I still felt pain but pleasure was also leaking in. Soon I was completely consumed by the pleasure and we were both emitting incoherent sounds.

"Ugh! Edward! Faster!" I yelled as his pace was too slow for me. He thrust in and out faster and faster as we were both building up to our climax, his balls slapping against my body.

"Oh God! Bella!" he yelled as we both came, my sex constricting around him as he milked my orgasm. He slowly pulled out of me and wrapped his arms, lovingly around me. He shifted us both to the top of the bed and pulled the covers over us. I relaxed my head on his chest as he spooned me.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he said placing a feather light kiss on my forehead. I was completely spent so I rested my head in the crook of his neck, as sleep was about to grace me with its presence, I was called back by the sound of his voice.

"And Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said, my voice rough and hoarse.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_Yes it was, it was a _very_ happy Valentine's Day indeed._

**Please Review! My First Lemon! :) Tell me if I should do more :)!**


End file.
